<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needy by Petiteweeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945241">Needy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petiteweeb/pseuds/Petiteweeb'>Petiteweeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Begging, Bus, Cute, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexy, Sleepiness, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petiteweeb/pseuds/Petiteweeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata pops a boner by accident while he is half asleep on the bus and it is up to Kageyama to take care of it without anyone noticing. This is due to the fact that hinata is curled up against him at the back of the bus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blue tin bus trundled down the winding gravel road. The subtle crunch of stone against rubber wheels of the bus was heard as the rolling, green pastures flew by. Low hills blanketed in spring flowers and the watery walkways of rice fields filled the view from the gleaming square windows of the bus. The smell of air freshener entangled with the vague scent of cologne and sweat wafted around the polyester upholstery of the paired seats.</p><p>Coach Ukai with his long ruffled blonde hair was discussing tactics with Sensai at the front of the bus. His right hand was itching to slip out one singular cigarette from his jean pocket but he refrained due to the seats filled with fit volleyball players behind him. Sensai nodded as he listened, his black hair falling into his eyes and his hands clutched around the wheel as he tried to concentrate on the road ahead.</p><p>One patterned seat back sat Yachi nervously pulling at the skin around the bed of her nail. Shimizu had a pleasant smile on her face as she explained to the younger girl what they would be doing as managers once they reached the venue. The shining smile put Yachi at ease and she returned the sweet smile to her senpai. Suddenly a burly boy came tumbling into her lap and she squealed in surprise clutching onto Shimizu in fear.</p><p>“Hah I told you I’d win! I always beat you in an arm wrestle Tanaka” Nishinoya crowed his bicep on show for the entire bus to see as he flexed it.</p><p>“Now pay up” he demands, owlish eyes wide with glee.</p><p>“One more game!” Tanka shouts pumping his fist into the air.</p><p>“Ahem” came a delicate and terrifying cough from Shimizu.</p><p>Tanaka and Nishinoya's smiles fell from their faces as they whiped their heads around to gaze at the beautiful visage that was Shimizu.</p><p>“You are sitting on Yachi” she says pointedly the smaller girl still latched onto her arm. Tanaka instantly jumps sky high landing back beside Nishinoya. He practically grovels in his seat spilling apologies until Shimizu turns away from him to divert her attention back to a stunned Yachi.</p><p>In the middle of the bus sat two first years. The morning light reflected on Tsuikishima’s glasses as he sighed in complaint of the noisy second years.</p><p>“How do they have so much energy” The blonde grumbled, casting his gaze out the window on the lively countryside that was flitting by. He languidly placed his bulky headphones over his ears to drown out the sound of Tanaka and Nishinoya bickering.</p><p>“I’ll tell you when we get there Tsuiki” Yamaguchi urges, his bright eyes cinched in an eager smile as the stony-faced boy pressed play on his music.</p><p>“Uh huh” Tsuikishima says dismissively,  closing his eyes to fall asleep to the steady rhythm of the bus.</p><p>At the rear of the bus Kageyama and Hinata could be found. The smaller boy's head was lolling forward with fatigue, black bags obvious under his eyes.</p><p>“Sleep” Kageyama orders gruffly.<br/>
Hinata looked up drowsily a question on his lips.<br/>
The taller boy sighs, grabbing a tuft of Hinata's unruly hair and pressing his pretty face into Kageyama’s shoulder. Hinata protested, his small fingers scrabbling at Kageyama’s big hands.</p><p>“Sleep dumbass” he utters hiding the slight blush dusting his cheeks “You need to be able to spike properly today”</p><p>Hinata nodded solemnly, understanding the severity of Kageyama’s words before nestling himself into the latter’s shoulder.</p><p>“But only this once” Hinata muttered in soft protest.</p><p>“Mhum” Kageyama mumbles quietly, body stiff at the sudden close contact.</p><p>The cries of despair from Tanaka and those of victory from Nishinoya filled the gentle air of the bus. The muffled giggles of Daichi and Suga soon followed suit.</p><p>Then the grating noise of Hinata’s snoring joined the symphony. Kageyama shuddered from the unpleasant interruption, his blue eyes scrunched in displeasure. He decided to reach down and push Hinata’s thigh in the hope of waking up the small boy enough to make him stop snoring so loudly.</p><p>The entire bus tilted as it rounded a corner, bags falling from seats and volleyball shoes running out into the aisle. Kageyama’s hand missed by a few inches as his body fell into the sleepy boy cuddled up beside him. His hand brushed over Hinata’s crotch pressing his hand against the smaller boy’s dick by accident and eliciting a sweet moan from Hinata’s soft lips.</p><p>Kageyama froze for a second but the moan had been lost in the shouts of surprise from the other members as their stuff had gone flying and Sensai apologised for his careless driving.</p><p>But Hinata’s body wanted more friction. He pushed his slim hips forward in his half sleep state so as Kageyama’s thumb was drawn down Hinata’s crotch. This time Hinata bit the moan threatening to escape into the soft skin at the crook of the larger boy’s neck. His eyes were now half lidded with desire. Kageyama bit his lip in response, hot pleasure thrumming through his body.</p><p>“No no we can't do this” Kageyama stuttered attempting to pull the horny boy away from him. But Hinata simply grabbed onto Kageyama, straddling his strong thigh and burying his small face into Kageyama’s smooth neck.</p><p>“Nghnn but I need it Tobio” The precious boy whined “Please let me cum” desperation thick in his voice.</p><p>The use of his name so intimately went straight to Kageyama's dick and the obscene words that fell from the precious boy's lips made Kageyama's face turn increasingly red.</p><p>At the same moment Asahi, sitting in the centre of the metallic bus, decided to open up a packet of fresh mints. Half of the team crowded in on the gentle giant begging him for one. Kageyama was distracted by the commotion and Hinata took the opportunity to experimentally rock his hips forward. Hinata’s breathe hitched as pleasure flickered through his body.</p><p>“Fuck okay” Kageyama gasped running a hand through his short hair “I’ll take care of you okay baby?” he proposes quietly to the pretty boy sitting in his lap.<br/>
“Just stay quiet, can you do that for me?” Hinata looked up at him, eyes glazed over with desire and nodded compliantly.</p><p>“Okay, good boy”</p><p>Kageyama reached down smoothly to grasp Hinata’s small waist both their breaths coming in shorter and faster. He guided Hinata as he grinds down on Kageyama's thigh. His hard on became more obvious and he muffled his pitiful moans by kissing, biting and sucking the skin along Kageyama’s neck, leaving a series of bruises in his wake. The word "mine" slipped from his lips as he grinded even harder and faster begging for release. The word sent Kageyama’s head spinning so he barely noticed when he reached into Hinata's boxers on instinct. He thumbed the head of Hinata’s dick spreading pre cum across the surface. Hinata’s hips stuttered forward in response to the new sensation, a gasp slipped from his mouth followed by a quiet groan of pleasure.</p><p>Kageyama moved to capture Hinata’s lips with his own, biting gently on the soft skin there as his hand moved further down Hinata’s shaft. Kageyama deepened the kiss tasting tongue and revelling in the heat of Hinata’s mouth on his. The thought of Hinata’s hot tongue wrapped around Kageyama’s dick and looking up at him with those innocent eyes is what drove the dark-haired boy to start slowly pumping Hinata’s dick. The red head moved ferverently against Kageyama’s body giving in to the heat that was clouding his vision.</p><p>Then he reached down to palm Kageyama’s dick the boy's blue piercing eyes shooting open in surprise. Kageyama bit down on his lip harshly to prevent a delicious moan escaping from the base of his throat. Hinata’s grip tightened as he came to his climax. Kageyama held the gentle boy’s hips as his orgasm took him over and hot cum came spilling out into his boxers.</p><p>The air was filled with light panting and Kageyama could taste the metallic sting of blood on his lips. Hinata, spent, pushed himself up to lick the pearl of blood from his peach lips. A drop of sweat slipped down Kageyama’s face as he watched the beautiful boy in complete awe.</p><p>The taste of blood on his tongue is what snapped Hinata out of his sex driven trance. He pulled his hands away from Kageyama’s neck with haste to run them through his hair in panic.</p><p>“What Kageyama what happened. I-I had a dream, about you…and we…but but it wasn’t a dream. Fuck what have I done” </p><p>His voice rose steadily as he finished the half made sentence, the gravity of what happened just now hitting him fully in the face.</p><p>“Shh shh” Kageyama eases thumb rubbing gently over the bare skin at Hinata’s hips “It’s alright, okay? Now we need to get you changed, we're almost there. Do you have any spare underwear”</p><p>“uh huh” Hinata responds dazed, descending slowly from Kageyama’s lap to go in search of his bag</p><p>“Okay good” Kageyama sighs letting out a breath of relief as he finally relaxes. His eyes are trained on Hinata’s fragile figure until the feeling of someone staring at him makes him avert his gaze. He was met with the gleaming eyes of Daichi and Suga who were turned in their seats to peer at Kageyama with matching evil grins.</p><p>Kageyama rushed to close his legs and hide his boner while turning his head in embarrassment. An intense blush bloomed across his cheeks and the tips of his ears became increasingly red.</p><p>Daichi and Suga gave him a slow thumbs up, their eerie smile remaining plastered on their faces. Then they finally turned away from the mortified boy to tease Azumane about his man bun.</p><p>The bus slowed to a stop snapping Kageyama out of his state of embarrassment. Hinata was in clean underwear and was coming to terms with the stunt he had just pulled, a look of concentration tight on his face.</p><p>The sounds of Yamaguchi urging a certain grumpy blonde from his slumber faded into the background as Hinata asked “So you touched my dick” with a solemn look on his face.</p><p>Startled by the direct question Kageyama fumbled to pull his gear bag over his shoulder as he defended his case </p><p>“No I did not, the bus took a sharp turn and then-“</p><p>“And then you touched my dick” Hinata interjects as he moved to stand up, everyone now filing from the bus haphazardly.</p><p>“Yeah but by accident, you were the one that begged for more”</p><p>Hinata's mouth fell open at Kageyama’s words following him into the narrow bus aisle</p><p>“Did not” He protests shakily</p><p>“Did too” Kageyama responds cooly, passing coach Ukai and Sensai with a bow as he dismounted from the wobbly bus.</p><p>“Did not” Hinata whispers, standing on his tippy toes to reach Kageyama</p><p>Before Kageyama can respond with an equally childish “Did too” a tall player brushed past the pair, separating the first years from the rest of Karasuno.</p><p>Vaguely intimidated, Kageyama moved to catch up with the team until he felt resistance.</p><p>Hinata was stood there stiff, head down as he grasped the long fingers of the tall blue eyed boy before him. Kageyama didn't think twice and pulled the delicate boy to his side clutching his small hand in his. The two moved forward through the crowd to reach their team mates.</p><p>“It’s alright baby” He murmurs making Hinata melt into his side.</p><p>“I'm not a baby” He proclaims with a pout</p><p>“Uh huh” Kageyama responds with a loving smile on his face</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave any criticism in the comments below, I really want to improve my writing and am if this reaches 1000 hits or more I'll do another chapter, if not I'll leave this story here to die</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>